EMW Ruthless Intentions 2009
Card EMW World Heavyweight Championship Al Bundy © vs. Michael Jordan EMW Women's Championship Blaze Fielding © vs. Gina Carano EMW World Heavyweight Championship #1 Contender's Match Terrell Owens vs. The Human Tornado Britney Spears vs. Lindsay Lohan EMW Internet Championship Eddie Murphy © vs. "The Day Walker" Blade w/Abigail Whistler EMW Women's Tag Team Championship Team G4 (Olivia Munn & Morgan Webb) © vs. Xtreme Stratusfaction (Trish Stratus & Lita) EMW World Tag Team Championship Eddie Murphy & "The Day Walker" Blade © w/Abigail Whistler vs. The Kings of Wrestling (Jimmy King & Nacho Libre) Winners of the two EMW World Tag Team Championship #1 Contenders' Qualifying Triple Threat Matches will face each other and the winning team become the no. 1 contenders for the EMW World Tag Team Championship. EMW World Tag Team Championship #1 Contenders' Qualifying Triple Threat Match The Street Fighters (Ryu Hoshi & Ken Masters) vs. Jay & Silent Bob vs. Tony Montana & Niko Bellic EMW World Tag Team Championship #1 Contenders' Qualifying Triple Threat Match Bruce Lee & Rocky Balboa vs. The Winchester Brothers (Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester) vs. Code Monkeys (Dave & Jerry) EMW Women's Championship #1 Contender's Fatal Four Way Match Hilary Duff vs. Phoenix vs. Lara Croft vs. Emma Frost Jules Winnfield vs. Derek Jeter Bud Bundy vs. "Angry Video Game Nerd" James Rolfe Results *1. After the match, Faith Lehane was being interviewed by Torrie Wilson in the ring. Torrie says to Faith "Faith Lehane, it was an unexpected way to make your first ever Mega Event singles debut but you have proved your worth against an experienced Ashley Massaro." Faith answers back by saying "Torrie, this wasn’t my first fight to prove myself and it won’t be my last. This is the start of a new beginning for me. I am now reborn and re-focused and I promise to you, the great EMW fans here in Las Vegas and to the great EMW fans that are watching tonight. It won’t be long until I become the EMW Women’s Champion!" Faith Lehane then leaves the ring celebrating his victory. *5. Murphy was battling King and Libre throughout the whole match before Murphy found an opening to tag Blade and then just when Blade is in the ring, Blade tagged in Murphy and hits him with the Day Walker DDT. After the match as the Kings Of Wrestling leave with the EMW World Tag Team Belts, Blade continues his attack on Murphy and then continues to connect punches on Murphy to bust him wide open. Tommy Vercetti tried to make the save but Whistler hits Vercetti with a low blow and Blade hits Vercetti with the Blade Cutter. Blade then gets a microphone and speaks "Get a referee here because the Internet title match begins now".Another referee enters the ring and tells Blade that the match is for later tonight but Blade grabbed the referee and intimidate him to ring the bell and start the match. *6. The match started right after the beatdown Blade gave to Murphy. After the match, Blade stands over a bloody and beaten Eddie Murphy and raises the Internet title high above his head as the crowd booed Blade and Abigail Whistler loudly. Blade and Whistler then leave the ring and head to the back as Medical Officials check on Eddie Murphy. *7. After the match, the rest of the dWo (Megan Fox & Jessica Alba) ran in and then it was a three on one beatdown on Spears and then Christina Aguilera and Carmen Electra ran in to even the odds. Spears, Aguilera, & Electra got the better of the fight and then Spears threw Lohan to the outside. Carmen threw Fox to the outside and then Aguilera clotheslines Alba over the top rope and to the outside. Spears, Aguilera, & Electra stood tall in the ring as the dWo looked on and trash talked to Spears, Aguilera, & Electra from ringside before leaving to the back. *10. In the final moments of the match, Fielding hits the Blaze Of Glory Frog Splash, but when Blaze tried to pin Gina, she locked Blaze in the Triangle Choke out of nowhere. Blaze refused to tap out but she passed out and the referee called for the bell deeming that Blaze was knocked out. *11. After the match, it was announced that The Human Tornado will face whoever’s the EMW World Heavyweight Champion this Wednesday on EMW ShowTime. *12. After the match, Team G4 went over and extended their hands to Trish & Lita for a handshake. Trish & Lita then accepted the handshake, but when Trish & Lita went to leave the ring, Olivia & Morgan ATTACKED TRISH & LITA FROM BEHIND! The crowd is in complete shock as Team G4 continued their attack on Trish & Lita. Team G4 then brought in steel chairs and then Olivia hit Trish with the steel chair and Morgan hits Lita with a vicious steel chair shot. Olivia and Morgan then stood over the fallen bodies of Trish & Lita and raise up the Women’s Tag Team titles and the steel chairs as the crowd boos them loudly as they leave the ring and head to the back as EMTs check on Trish Stratus & Lita. *13. After the match, Jordan and Bundy had a face-off then Bundy extended his hand to Jordan. At first, Jordan wanted to walk away but then had second thoughts and then Jordan went to Bundy and shook his hand. Jordan then left as Bundy celebrated his successful title defense as the show ends. Miscellaneous *The event was supposed to be in Denver but there was a travel mix-up between EMW and the city of Denver. *Bud Bundy vs. "Angry Video Game Nerd" James Rolfe was canceled due to Bundy suffered a dislocated shoulder on a recent episode of ShowTime at the time. One of the dark matches took its space and that match was the opening match of the event. *In the back, Torrie Wilson approached new EMW Internet Champion Blade & Abigail Whistler as they head back to the locker room and then says to him "Blade, I’m still in shock over what happened earlier today. First, you betrayed your partner and lost the World Tag Team titles. Then, what happened next was unforgivable. You turned your back on the EMW Superstars that looked to you as a locker room leader and you turned your back on the fans that supported you since EMW was founded…". Blade then stops her by saying "Enough of your talk, woman! If you think what me and Abigail did was unforgivable. There’s an old saying, “You ain’t seen nothing, yet.” Blade & Whistler then entered the locker room and slammed the door in Torrie’s face as Torrie was in complete shock. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2009